The Aftermath
by astroboy08
Summary: The Sequel to Late Night Swim. Edward, Jacob, and Bella confront their new "shared relationship" head on and try to figure out how things will work. Still plenty of hot steamy scenes thrown in! It's still rated M for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**A New Kind of Love**

**The first part in the sequel. This chapter switches views from Bella, Jacob, and Edward. It attempts to show everyone's feelings with this new relationship. It also sets up how things are going to work out. Please comment and tell me if you like how things are going.**

**Bella**

It had been a week since Jacob had come home, and things still weren't figured out. Our "relationship" was still undefined. We were taking things slow, to say the least. But I needed some closure on this whole thing. I needed to know how this was going to work out. And I needed to know now. Were my husband and best friend just going to fuck around all the time?

When Edward had told me about Jacob, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I quickly pulled myself together and tried to understand. I understood what Edward was going through. It wasn't too long ago when I was torn between the two of them. There is just something about Jacob. His goofy personality, his crooked smile, his complete devotion, and his body; he could be completely intoxicating.

For now I was going to try to put Edward's happiness before my own. Ya I wasn't completely thrilled about the idea of Edward and Jacob. But I was less happy with the idea of both of them in pain. Edward, and even Jacob, has two of the biggest hearts I know. There was certainly enough room in Edward's heart for both me and Jacob. I loved Edward unconditionally, and I never wanted to see one piece of his heart broken. Hopefully shortly down the road I wouldn't have to worry about putting their happiness before mine; we would all be equally and utterly happy.

I just had to convince myself that this was what I wanted. This was going to work. I knew our relationship was strong enough to endure anything; we had already been through so much. I was ready to ride this crazy roller coaster that is our relationship. As ready as I was to accept this new addition, I needed to know what the heck was going on.

"Edward," I whispered as we laid in our bed.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I just need to know what the hell is going on with our relationship," I answered, "I'm here supporting you, but I need to know how Jacob fits in. How is this going to work?" I think Edward could feel the frustration and angst in my voice.

Edward cradled my face in his hand, "Bella I love you, I don't want to cause you harm."

"Edward, you aren't. I just need to know what direction we are heading in."

"Well I think its time we three figure this all out," Edward stated, "For good."

Later that week Edward, Jacob, and I went to Port Angeles to sort this whole thing out. I was oddly nervous. One part of me was excited to finally have some closure. But the other part was a little nervous to find out the outcome.

**Jacob:**

I was pacing back and forth in my room waiting for Bella and Edward to pick me up. I don't know why I was so nervous about this. I guess just facing Edward and Bella head on, was scaring me shitless. I had been over the Cullen's with Renesmee plenty since I had been back. But we hadn't talked about anything really. Our relationship was at a standstill, there had really been no headway. I was just nervous that things wouldn't turn out well.

Alright I wasn't just nervous I was fucking scared. I was scared that this was all going to blow up in my face. In an attempt to keep both Edward and Bella, what if I ended up losing them both? I don't think I could handle losing them. To have this temporary happiness and then have the rug pulled out from under me would be catastrophic. I just had to keep telling myself: "This is going to workout". "This is going to workout". "This is going to workout".

I heard Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway and I took a deep breathe. This is it. I took another deep breathe and headed outside.

**Edward:**

Seeing Jacob always seemed to lift my spirits. His crooked smile washed over his face as he walked to the car.

"Hey guys," Jacob said as he got in the car. I could tell he was trying to mask his nervousness.

"Hey Jake," Bella and I chimed at the same time. I pulled out and headed towards Port Angeles.

The car ride was relatively quiet. Awkward silence didn't even begin to explain it.

_What did I get myself into? Jacob you are such an idiot. Why does your heart always lead you to ache?_Obviously Jacob was worried about how all of this would end up. I was confident that we could find an easy solution to all of this. I shot Jacob a sympathetic look that let him know this would all be ok. Now if only I could know what Bella was thinking, I would be so much more at ease.

We sat in the restaurant in what was easily the most awkward silence ever. Bella just sat there staring at her menu. Jacob's eyes darted back and forth, while all that was going through his head was humming.

"Alright as much as I love this awkward silence," I sarcastically said, "Lets get the ball rolling. Now I don't know about you but I don't see too much that has to change"

Bella scoffed loudly, illuminating that she may not be as comfortable as she puts on.

"I think he's right I mean I'm already over all the time. I'm already super close to both of you. And I'm already like a part of the family. None of that is going to change," Jacob explained.

"Well there is one BIG thing that's going to change," Bella chimed in, "The fact that you too are going to want to…_be_ together."

"Alright good let's talk about _that_," I added.

"Well obviously Edward, I don't necessarily want whatever you two have or are or whatever to be in my face all the time. But I also don't want you two to have to be sneaking around. That would defeat the point in you telling me or this whole conversation." She took a pause to gather her thoughts. "So, I've been uh thinking what if you two," she looked at both me and Jacob as she said this. She was obviously mulling over how she would say this. "Had like uh dates. You know this way you can be free to do whatever you do, have your alone time. But it's out of sight out of mind. You could take a weekend or two a month or whatever."

There was a long pause at the table as everyone thought this over. "I think that could work," Jacob broke the silence, "I think that's a very good compromise. But what if I want to see Edward and its not one of our weekends?"

"That's a good point Jake. If it's going to be a somewhat open relationship, it shouldn't feel like a joint custody agreement. What if Jacob and I will only be…intimate…with each other on our weekend trips; but if we need to see each other in between, just to be alone, we will be. This way Bella you would know we aren't really doing anything. We may just be talking, or lying together, or whatever. Obviously Bella my time with Jacob will not monopolize me, and I will always be here for you." I let it set in for a second before I started again. "Does that make sense? I don't want it to seem like I'm only thinking about Jacob here Bella. I mean you and I spend most of our days and nights together, and that's not going to change. I would never want that to change."

"I think that's best. It makes it open but still sets some boundaries. I say we just ease into this and see how things feel," Jacob added.

We both looked to Bella. I was trying so hard to read her. She swallowed hard, "I think I can do that. I just…I just don't want to lose my husband," she looked to me as she said that and grabbed my hand, "Or my best friend," she looked at Jacob and grabbed his hand with her free one.

"You never will," Jacob and I assured her in unison.

"I will always be your husband, nothing will ever change that."

"And I would never take that away from you," Jake squeezed her hand in comfort as he said this.

"Ok so let's take this slow, one step…one day at a time. Hopefully this will all work out," Bella muttered.

"So are you guys going to tell the rest of your family?" Jake asked.

"No," Bella and I practically yelled at the same time.

"I mean I just think that we should really totally figure out everything and see which directions things are going before we say anything," I much more calmly added.

"Oh when are you two going to take your dates?"

"Umm…the first weekend of the month?" I answered.

"Ok," Bella replied.

_The first weekend of the month is this weekend,_ Jacob thought.

I smiled at him and gave him a look that said I know.

**Hopefully this all made sense and its a logical direction for their relationship to go. Let me know though if you think things should change. Like always please comment! Oh and there will be some hot scenes in the near future. **


	2. The First Weekend

**The First Weekend**

**Friday**

**It's Edward and Jacob's first weekend date. It's a little long but has some hot scenes. Enjoy!**

**Jacob**

**"**Did you tie the bag on the roof really tight?"

"Yes Edward."

"Did you grab the cooler?"

"Yes Edward."

"The tent and your sleeping bag are in the trunk right?"

"Yes Edward, for the last time everything is packed and ready and waiting in your Volvo. And if you don't get that sexy little butt of yours in the car, there will be consequences. I grabbed his ass hard and smiled my naughty crooked smile. Edward was leaning into me and just about to-

"Uh-ahem" we heard from the garage. Bella cleared her throat as she walked out of the darkness of the garage. "Somebody wanted to say goodbye," she stated as she lifted up the hand she was holding of Renesmee's. As Edward caught Renesmee in his arms I caught a glance of Bella. She had an awkward smile painted on her face. In just a flash, that anyone would have missed if they weren't watching her, her smiled faded away to reveal a face of worry. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone and the smile was back on her face. I could tell she was trying her best to deal with things. She wasn't mad or angry about the whole "arrangement". I mean she accepted me and Edward. But I wouldn't say she was overly comfortable or excited. I couldn't really blame her for that.

She hugged Edward as Renesmee bounced over to me. I hoisted her into my arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now I don't want you two to get in any trouble, Ok? No phone calls from the police!" Bella joked. She was slowly, at her own pace, coming to terms with things. She kissed Edward goodbye and came to retrieve Renesmee from me. She gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear, "It's going to be ok, don't worry. We're _all_ going to be very happy." She said it so quiet that I'm sure Edward probably didn't even hear her. Obviously she had caught me watching her. I looked at her and smiled, and then I hugged her tight again.

"Well we better get going," Edward announced.

We got in the car and started driving down the driveway.I placed my hand on Edward's thigh. He looked at me and smiled, and then rested his hand on top of mine.

About an hour or so later later we arrived at the camp site. We stepped out of the car and into the fresh scent of the wilderness. "We used to come here all the time for long hunting trips. There are cliffs over there," Edward pointed to his left. "A big river right up here," he said as pointed to the right, "And that's where we'll set up camp, by the water."

Just being out here in the middle of the wilderness, completely isolated, sent a thrilling sensation through my body. An animalistic sense came over me and I grabbed Edward by his coat collar and slammed him against the car. I pushed my body close up against his and kissed him hard. Edward moaned in a fit of surprised pleasure. I slid my hand down Edward's solid body and into his pants. I grabbed his hardening cock in my hand. His hands had found their way around my body and were cupping my ass.

"Jacob what has gotten into you?" Edward asked.

I couldn't speak. Instead I just growled in his ear. Ya I growled. Seriously, what was going on with me? I kissed him hard again, exploring his mouth with my tongue. After a couple minutes of intense making out Edward pushed me off of him. He was breathing heavy and his chest was rapidly rising and falling.

"Alright, that's enough for now," Edward stated in between heavy breaths, "We've gotta get camp set up. Plus you're going to want to save your energy for later." He squeezed my ass hard as he said this.

I smiled and kissed him lightly, "You always were the more responsible one," I teased.

"Oh we'll just see about that this weekend," Edward stated very matter-of-factly as he tightened his grip on my ass and pulled me close for another deep and long kiss. He pushed me away again, "Ok we really have to stop this time for real." I jokingly frowned and pulled my hand out of his pants.

"Alright let's get this stuff set up. So where exactly are we making camp?" I asked.

"Grab the stuff from the trunk and follow me," Edward answered. While I was emptying the trunk Edward untied the bags from the roof. I followed him down a winding trail through the trees. There was nothing but silence around us. Lining the trail were giant trees that seemed to reach endlessly into the sky. They blocked most of the sunlight, creating a canopy with their giant branches. Suddenly the trees thinned and opened up to reveal utter beauty. I walked ahead of Edward into the clearing, completely taken over by the scene before me. My eyes were drawn to the crystal clear lake. The water shimmered in the bright sunlight and was as clear as glass. Large Trees once again lined the far corners of the lake. All around us was a lush coating coating of grass that swayed in the light breeze. The grass gave way to a sandy shore that the water lightly lapped against. The overwhelming beauty of the scene took my breath away.

"This is…" I started to say as I turned around to face him. The sight I saw took the words out of my mouth. Edward's skin was sparkling like a million tiny diamonds. His radiating beauty put the gorgeous landscape to shame.

"Beautiful," was all I could mutter. "You are absolutely beautiful."

He smiled as I walked over to him. I slid his jacket off so I could see more of his shining skin. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and his arms were shining as wonderfully as his face. My hands moved along his skin.

"I've never seen anything like it," I confessed, "I mean I've heard 'bout it but I've never actually seen it."

"Ahh Jake you're so cute, if I could blush I would." He kissed me lightly on the lips. "C'mon lets get all set up, cause ya know the quicker we get finished the quicker we can-"

"Let's go," I cut him off, my excitement obviously showing.

He cracked a smile and directed me to where we would set up camp. He picked a lush and grassy spot very close to the sandy shore to set up camp. We assembled the tent and put our stuff inside.

"There's already a fire pit from our previous trips. Go get some wood, and I'll catch dinner," Edward told me. By the time I got back with a large pile of wood, Edward was cleaning the fish he caught. I built the fire while he continued to prepare the fish for dinner.

"I hate that you're doing this for me," I explained as I watched him cooking the fish over the open roaring fire.

He smiled brightly at me, "I want to do this for you. Plus if I didn't you would have probably gone hungry or settled for a big bag of Doritos." I laughed, mainly 'cause he was right.

"This is seriously delicious," I told him after my first bite into the fish. We were sitting on a log next to the fire. "Are you…um ok?" I asked Edward. He chuckled, "Yes, I hunted right before we left, but thank you." He placed an appreciative kiss atop my head. "You are just too cute," Edward uttered as he rested his head on my shoulder.

These were the moments I loved most about being with Edward, the comfort that we felt from each other's touch. Just sitting in silence with him resting against me told me that this confusing shared relationship was completely worth it.

"Well Emerill, I'm finished and it was amazingly delicious." I gave him a little kiss on the forehead as he looked up at me. "Now I think it's time for a little night swim," I declared as I got up off the log and backed away towards the lake. I lifted off my shirt and tossed it at him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to wait a half hour after eating before swimming?" He asked.

"Good thing my mother isn't here," I answered as I wiggled out of my jeans and playfully tossed them at him too. I jumped into the water "The water's great," I called. Edward was standing by the fire watching me. "Ahh hell," I heard him whisper to himself. He stripped off his clothes; his milky skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. He reached me in the lake and draped his arms over my shoulders.

"You are such a tease, you know that?"

"I try," I nonchalantly proclaimed through a devilish grin. He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Oh Jacob Black whatever am I going to do with you?" he asked.

"You can start by kissing me," I whispered.

He answered my request by reaching up and kissing me. Like always things started out passionately and romantic. Edward's advanced age made him a helpless romantic. It was one of the many things I loved about him. Only Edward could turn a late night romp in a lake into something romantic and intimate.

My hands cupped his face and I pulled it closer to mine. I inhaled his scent; it was deliciously sweet and intoxicating. I instantly craved more. I pulled his face closer and kissed him harder. My tongue slipped through the part of his lips and into his wet mouth. He started to move his mouth to my neck, but I pulled his face back up to mine.

"Last time we were in the water together I believe you were in control. It's my turn," I told him as I moved to nibble on his ear. He moaned lightly as I played with his ear. While my mouth explored his body, his hands explored mine. His hands moved from around my neck to down my back. He rubbed his cold hands over my hot back muscles. They moved down and squeezed my ass, making me yelp.

My lips moved from his ear and down his jaw line. I planted small kisses all over him. My mouth worked its way to his neck and I kissed it gently. I found his artery and licked all the way along it. I traced it gently with my finger as I kept kissing around his neck.

His hands had quit massaging my ass and moved around to my cock. He slowly started jacking me off while moaning from my warm soft kisses. I kissed the hollow of his throat and his chest. My hands grabbed his ass and I squeezed hard. Instinctively I had an idea.

"Hold on," I muttered. I lifted Edward up onto my shoulders so his cock was staring me in the face.

"Holy crap Jacob!" I looked up at Edward and shot him a smile. He moaned as I swallowed his cock. His legs wrapped around my body and his fingers weaved through my jet black hair. My hands were gripping his strong back. He moved his hips back and forth forcing himself in and out of my mouth. I inhaled deeply, filling myself with Edward's delicious scent. Edward was moaning in pleasure as he rocked back and forth on my shoulders. My tongue worked his way all over Edward's shaft and head. His hands had tightened their grip on my hair and he was pulling my face farther into his crotch.

"Ahh Jacob! You dirty little…" He abruptly came in my mouth as his breathless moan cut off his train of thought. I swallowed every drop of his thick cum.

"Oh we're not done yet," I assured him. I lifted Edward off my shoulders and cradled him in my arms. He reached his head up so his lips found mine and kissed me passionately. I carried him out of the water with his arms wrapped around me and his lips locked with mine.

I reached the sandy shore and laid Edward gingerly on the ground. Our lips found each other again and Edward pulled my face tight against his. I was lying on top of him in the sand kissing him hard and passionately. His cold body was sending a tingling sensation all over me. While we were making out I slid a finger up Edward's tight ass. Edward's chest lifted and his head rolled back as he let out a loud moan.

"Fuck me Jacob," Edward demanded as he pulled hard on my hair.

"That was the plan," I joked as I kissed Edward again.

Edward lifted his hips so his ass was off the ground. He hooked his legs around my waist and waited eagerly for my rock hard cock. I positioned myself properly and slid inside Edward's ass. He moaned in intense pleasure.

**Edward:**

"Ahh Jacob!!" I screamed out. Jacob's large cock sent waves of pleasures through my body. From my fingers to toes was nothing but pleasure. My hands reached out to find Jacob's warm hard body. I gripped onto his huge muscles as Jacob continued to fuck me. He started with slow long strokes. He would purposefully pull almost all the way out and then slowly thrust back in. His hips were slowly moving with each thrust.

He started to pick up the pace and was going harder and faster. I could feel him slamming against my prostate as he thrusted into me. His new speed was driving me wild. The deep and hard thrusts were hitting every pleasure spot inside me.

I let out a long loud moan that came out almost like a snarl. Jacob smiled that crooked smile I absolutely loved and just went faster. He always got off on knowing he was causing me pleasure. My moans were now more frequent and louder. Each hard thrust hit me like a train as shots of pleasure went through my body. I was wriggling in exstasy as Jacob continued fucking me.

I leaned up and pulled Jacob's face to mine. My tongue entered his mouth as my hands pulled tightly on his luscious black hair. Jacob's slamming cock was constantly pushing my face closer into his. His hands were wrapped around my back while mine continued woven into his hair.

I could feel myself just about to cum. I was trying to control myself but the waves of pleasure that Jacob was sending through me were too much to handle. "Jacob Fucking Black!" I screamed in pleasure as I came all over his chest. He kissed me hard and came in my ass.

We collapsed next to each other on the sand; our bodies were covered in sweat, cum, and sand. The only sounds were our heavy breathing and the rapid beating of Jacob's heart. "Let's clean up," I whispered in Jacob's ear.

Once again he lifted me up and carried me to the water. I went to kiss Jacob when all of a sudden he threw me into the water. I surfaced and slicked my hair back. The sound of Jacob's roaring laughter shattered through the silence of the outdoors.

"I'm…sorry…I…just couldn't…resist," Jacob managed to get out between laughs.

"Oh you dirty dog," I yelled, "You are going to pay for that."

"Oh I'm scared leech," Jacob tauntingly yelled back.

I tackled him so he was thrown under the surfaced of the water. We started wrestling in the shallow water. We playfully dunked each other under the surface. We were rolling around and playfully roughhousing. It was an amazingly fun release. I haven't laughed like that in god knows how long. After a while of playing around in the water we collapsed again in the shallows of the lake. We were both laughing and breathing so hard.

"I love you Edward Cullen," Jacob said as he kissed me lightly.

"I love you Jacob Black," I responded as I kissed him back.

He let out a yawn in the middle of our kiss. "You need some sleep," I told him as I kissed him on the forehead.

"Ya I guess kicking your ass really wore me out," He joked in between yawns, "Oh and fucking that ass of yours too."

"Well than we really better get you to bed so you're rested for tomorrow." I told him

"What's tomorrow?" He asked as he grabbed my cock.

"Let's just worry about you getting some sleep."

We walked back up to the tent and Jacob laid atop his sleeping bag.

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" He asked.

"Of course I will." I laid next to Jacob and put my arms around his big warm body. "Good night," I whispered in his ear.

_There is nothing I love more than being in Edward's embrace. I never want to leave his strong arms._

"I never want to let you go," I assured him.

For the rest of the night I laid next to Jacob just listening to the harmony of his steady breathing and slow heartbeat. I felt completely relaxed and at ease. I've only felt this calm with one other person and that was with Bella. I laid my head on his chest and continued to listen to his rhythmic heartbeat until the sun came up.

**The first day of their weekend trip. There is much more to come, two more days of steamy scenes. Please comment and tell me if you like it!**


End file.
